Rain
by SinnOfYou
Summary: They fell heavier now, the rain, in large drops that soaked you to the bone. They were as cold as ice. The rain stung my eyes as I looked up into them unable to move for the slow lethargy of death that was washing over me. My vision swam in and out of foc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Prologue

They fell heavier now, the rain, in large drops that soaked you to the bone. They were as cold as ice. The rain stung my eyes as I looked up into them unable to move for the slow lethargy of death that was washing over me. My vision swam in and out of focus becoming darker with each passing moment. The pain gone all but for a faint murmur of agony that spread through my limbs.

Voices were calling in the distance so faint and far away that I could scarcely comprehend what they were saying . I tried to concentrate but to no avail.

A face swam into focus, his face. My beautiful angel full of desperation, concern, and despair coloring his handsome features. He's whispering now, my name on his lips. Tears streaking his cheeks making stains on his perfect marble façade. No one should look so sad and tortured. Especially him.

The cold was biting into my flesh. It dug down to my bones and buried itself there. Taking my life faster than the rain could fall and my blood could spill. Then darkness came and his face faded from light.

"Beloved. . . ."

Dreams

I woke with a start as the cold hit my feet. My blanket was tangled around my form from the thrashing my dream had caused. A sheen of cold sweat covered me in a thin layer and I shook slightly. ' that dream again, always that dream. ' I thought as I sighed into my hand. It had been six years since it started and its always the same day in, day out.

"Kagome, are you up? The sun has already risen. The fields won't wait you know." came the sing song voice, of my dearest friend Kei, through the opening of the small hut.

I have called this place home for as long as I can remember. Which happens to be only six years. Just when the dreams began. Before that I don't remember anything.

The day I was found, how I remember it, Kei was there. She was out looking for herbs the village Miko asked her to find. She walked through the brush and tripped over my barely conscience, badly beaten, almost completely naked body. Her scream was so deafening that the birds took flight and the men from the village came running to her aid. They took me to the villages's Miko for healing. The Miko told them I was lucky to be alive and I'd take some time to fully regain my strength. I still have the scares that marred my body that day.

"Kagome! Come on, you must hurry for a storm is coming in. We won't have much time." Chimed Kei's voice once again.

'A STORM. I HATE STORMS.'

I grumbled my protests to Kei as I got up from my futon and made myself ready for the day. When I finished dressing I grabed my tools and gloves. Then folowed Kie to the fields. The sky was filled from horizen to horizen with massive thunder heads that rumbled softly as if they purred to themselves. The fields were a striking green despite the darkness from the clouds that hung low over the fields of our village. Birds chirped franticly in the trees, calling to thier mates before the storm hit, and other animals took cover in the forests that edged the village.

We worked for a few hours, then the storm let loose its vengence with no more a warning than the voluminous roar that was felt to the very core of your person. Then the rain began to pour. We all ran to the safety of our huts, all laughing but me.

He stood in the rain upon a branch in a tree, and staired at the retreating forms of the workers from the fields. "Have I finaly found you beloved. . ." he whispered to the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

I walked back to my hut shaking, not for the cold but for fear of the storm and for the scene of someone or something watching me. Kei had followed me in and watched as I huddled on my futon with concerned eyes.

"Will you be ok Kagome? I worry for you. You know that don't you?" whispered sorrowfully.

"I know Kei, I'll be fine, and I just wish this storm would end. But I'm afraid it's only just begun. This will be a long night my friend." I stated solemnly

As the night wore on the storm only got worse. As if to mock me the thunder clapped loud enough to shake my tiny hut and a scream escaped my hoarse throat for what seems like the hundredth time in as few hours since the storm had started. Tears now slid down my face only to pool in my hair and soak through to my pillow. Soon after the winds died down and rain slowed to a simple pitter patters on my roof top and I dozed lightly always waking when the thunder roared in the distance.

I fell deeper into sleep as the rain stopped almost all together and as I slept a tall figure enter my hut, silhouetted by the dyeing embers of the fire. He stood and stared at me for awhile before he moved completely into the hut bringing water and mud with him from the outdoors. He kneeled beside and spoke quietly. "My fairest Lady you must wake for your savoir has come to you. The villagers have told me that this fair maiden is in need of rescuing from the dragons as they play in the night sky." He smiled as I began to stir from my slumbers.

I blinked the sleep from eyes as I tried to grasp who this man was in front of me and what he had said. ". . . From the dragons playing in the nig. . .?" Ginta? I spoke. He nodded to my questioning of his name and I lunged forward into his out stretched arms, covering my face in his chest I wept. "You have come back Ginta, you have returned to me. I'm so happy!"

"Yes my sister I have returned to you and in one piece, as I have promised. See for self for I do not lie." He joked with a smile that reached his eyes and made them sparkle like emeralds.

Ginta is a tall man and kind of thin. His hair hangs loose to his mid back in ruby waves that shown more brightly in fire that I brought back to live. I believe that he is older than me as most big brothers have to be. He wares his armor with pride and it hugs his lithe form like a second skin. His hands are big and strong but they can be gentle. They are scarred from years of practice with a sword. His face smooth and yet rough at the same time, somewhere between a boy's face and a man's. Lips full and pale, almost matching the tone of his skin. I have seen no other man like him, where he is fire others are dull and murky.

"Kagome, did you here me?" Ginta asked. His words broke my thoughts and I smiled, thinking he has not changed much over the past few years.

"I'm sorry Ginta, I was just thinking. It is getting late maybe we can finish catching up in the morning, is that ok brother?" I asked with a yawn.

He nodded with another smile that reached his eyes and we laid down to sleep.

"Beloved. . . I truly have found you. Know that you will be mine once again I swear it by the Gods. You have hid for far to long from this one." The last bit snarled out between clinched fangs. "And this mortal man that has such claim over you, I will deal with him soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

It was snowing and I could see my breath in the grey light of day. I was walking in what seemed to be a courtyard and there was a man . . . no, not a man . . . a demon, walking beside me. He was tall, at least 6 feet. He wore armor that gleamed like the night and two swords hung from his narrow hips, held there by his obi, spun of silks of yellow, reds, and blues, it sparkled like jewels. Hair as white as the snow graced his head framing pools of molten gold that were his eyes. Upon his brow was a blue crescent moon and two magenta stripes adorned both sides of his strong jaw line. His lips were firm but so soft looking. And strong neck gracefully met his broad chest and shoulders.

He was speaking but I could not hear the words. The demon glanced at me when I did not respond to his words, a frown on his lips. His gaze was filled with concern. Then the world turned and he reached out for me. I could make out my name on his lips just as my vision went black.

I awoke my eyes wide and burning from the sudden amount of light that gaped in through the doorway. The sudden change in my surrounding left me confused and I did not know where I was. Looking around the demon was no where to be seen and I realized that neither was Ginta.

As I climbed from my mat on the floor a mournful howl ripped through the air. Then all was quite, the kind of hush that you hear when something terrible has happened. I slowly made my way to the door stopping to release the breath that I did not know I was holding. And with caution I stepped into the bright morning light. The light was bright and I had to blink several times to clear my vision of the glare the sun had cast. What greeted my sight was a horrifying massacre of my village. And not 3 feet in front of me layed my brother Ginta, or what was left of his torn body.

Bodies lay strewn about the ground bathing in their own blood. My tears ran freely down my cheeks. I could hear screaming off in the distance and thought that maybe someone had survived this bloody battle, but I soon realized that the screaming was coming from me. Falling to the ground I wept, the sobs racking my body with terrible tremors.

A/N: sorry this is so short and took to long to posted. But I suffer from writters block. ;D Enjoy!


End file.
